


In the Shower

by quiet__tiger



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: First Kiss, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Kon and Tim talk in the showers at the Tower. And then some.





	In the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to [Restraint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10892736).
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal May. 11th, 2006.

Kon hated the showers at the Tower. The water was always either too hot or too cold, and sometimes the water pressure was just a little off and he couldn’t work his muscles loose enough after a tough fight. They also weren’t private, just a row of stalls with curtains for doors, so there was always the risk of someone catching you naked. Even though he knew he didn’t have anything to worry about in the physique department, sometimes Kon was a little self-conscious.

Especially when Tim was in there, too.

It was bad enough when Bart or Gar was in the showers, but Kon didn’t have the almost overwhelming desire to strip either of them naked and touch them all over. With Tim, Kon had to fight his arousal at knowing the smaller boy was a few feet away, washing his hair or lathering away grime or blood. 

It shouldn’t be sexy to picture Tim cleaning up after a fight, but it was. Tim was just… hot like that.

Kon liked to picture Tim lingering, teasing himself, taking time just to feel. But Tim always showered quickly, with few wasted motions. Under the water, lather, rinse, soap, scrub, and back out again. All down to a science, as far as Kon could tell.

Tim’s patterns contrasted with Kon’s, because sometimes Kon just wanted to stand under the spray for hours, when the temperature was just right and the pressure massaged away any aches and pains. Sometimes Tim could probably have taken four showers in the time it took Kon to finish one. As a result there was a much greater chance that Tim would catch Kon naked than Kon catching Tim. Unfortunately. But either of them being nude at all was good, right? It was a step in the right direction. 

Tim was his best friend, and he was hot and smart and reliable and sexy without even realizing it. Even stealing Kon’s DNA was sort of endearing, in a creepy sort of way. Tim just… had permission to do things that other people didn’t, even if Kon didn’t want to admit it to himself. Kon knew that that was a sign he had it bad for his friend. Fighting the urge to strip him naked was another.

It made showering difficult when Tim was around, since even though Tim didn’t hang around long, one day he might hang around long enough…

That’s where Kon found himself today, after a long scuffle with some idiotic third-rate supervillains in a construction site right outside the city. Dirt and cement mix were caked everywhere, which wasn’t so bad on his lower half because of his jeans and boots, but his t-shirt was a mess. He’d been in the shower for longer than normal, just to make sure it was all off, and Tim was a few showerheads down doing the same thing.

For the last ten minutes.

Considering most of Tim’s body was covered by one material or another, Kon couldn’t figure out why Tim was lingering. But he didn’t really care because it also meant he could hear the water running two stalls down, and he knew it was Tim, naked and wet and naked.

Kon was pretty sure he had gotten the gunk out from underneath his fingernails when he realized Tim was still showering. He lifted his head from the water to hear better. 

Kon wanted to go over and see if Tim was okay, it was _that_ weird, but it was the _showers_. There had to be rules Kon didn’t know about interrupting a guy in the shower when he’d been in there too long. He settled for tentatively yelling over the sound of the water, “Tim? You okay?”

After a second, his friend replied, “Yeah.”

“You sure? Usually you’re in and out of the showers way fast.”

“My back hurts. The hot water helps.” Tim had gotten thrown into some scaffolding, his back hitting it at an odd angle, and then when he landed heavy stuff fell on top of him. Kon had almost freaked out but Tim had crawled out from underneath the mess after a few seconds, though he did sort of collapse to catch his breath afterwards. Kon settled for opening some major whoop-ass on the bad guy responsible.

Kon hadn’t thought Tim was that badly hurt; maybe something else was wrong. “Just wondering. You know if you need to talk about something, you can. With me I mean.” Kon wasn’t always good at talking or understanding, but he could listen really well. Unless the person talking had a great rack.

“Thanks. It’s just…” Tim trailed off. “Could we not shout?”

Kon shut his shower down, satisfied that construction site grime was gone from his body. Besides, talking to Tim was way more interesting than showering. Kon reached outside his stall and grabbed his towel, glad that he had done laundry recently. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed towards Tim’s shower stall.

“Tim, you okay?” Tim was right, not shouting was better.

“Yeah. Just tired and sore. And a paper I need to write by Monday, Dick’s mad at me for something, Batman’s upped my training, and there’s this girl at school who won’t leave me alone. She clearly likes me but I don’t like her and I don’t know what to do without hurting her feelings. And some of the guys at school think I’m gay because they’ve never seen me on a date at the local date spots. And I can’t come to the Tower next weekend because I have to take the PSATs and my dad wants to do some bonding thing on Sunday since I’ll be home.”

Aww. Tim was burnt out. Being a Bat with straight As and a family will do that to someone, Kon assumed. “It’ll get better. Things will work out.”

“Yeah. I know. I’m just tired. And the water feels good.”

The water definitely felt good today. Hot but not too hot, good water pressure… If he were alone, Kon would have probably jerked off. But Tim was there, and he knew that Tim of all people would be able to guess what he was doing.

Kon tugged his towel tighter. “Well, you wanna go out tonight, catch a movie or something?”

“I don’t know what’s playing. I don’t think I’m up to going out, anyway. I think I just want to hang in and relax.”

“Dude, it’s the Tower. It’s never relaxing. Fun, yeah, but not relaxing.”

He heard Tim chuckle. “True. But, yeah, I’m just not in the mood to do anything.”

Kon hated Tim sounding so… forlorn? Was that right? Kon’s PSATs weren’t for a while, so he didn’t have to fake having a vocabulary yet. So he took a cue from high school-themed movies, and, after glancing around, took off his towel.

He used the shower next to Tim’s to soak it quickly. He heard Tim ask, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing…” Kon twisted the towel into a rattail, threw open the curtain to Tim’s shower, and snapped the wet towel at Tim’s bare ass.

Tim yelped and grabbed at his own butt. He glared over his shoulder at Kon, and Kon couldn’t help but giggle at the look of outrage on Tim’s face. Tim sputtered into the water, “What was that for?”

Kon wanted to say that it was to get Tim’s mind off all of his issues, but that would only make Tim think of all his issues. Instead, he grinned at Tim and said, “Couldn’t help myself.”

Tim narrowed his eyes. “Well, you’re gonna wish you had…” Tim sprang at Kon, trying to get the towel away from him. Clearly none of Tim’s training involved trying to grab a towel from someone while in the shower, because Kon kept his grip.

It was especially noteworthy because Kon was trying to ignore that he was wrestling with Tim in the _shower_ , both of them nude and wet. Tim should have had him down and out. Unless he was a bit preoccupied, too…

Kon didn’t have time to continue his thoughts in that direction because Tim slipped in the water pooling around the drain. Kon tried to hold him up, but he slipped, too, and both of them crashed to the wet floor of the shower stall, Kon too distracted to get his TK working right to hold them.

Tim landed on his back with a grunt, and Kon landed partially over Tim, one hand next to Tim’s head, the other gripping Tim’s hip. The heel of Kon’s hand was totally resting against Tim’s dick, and Kon couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t breathe because Tim was looking up at him so solemnly and with just a tinge of fear, the water doing nothing to break his focus. Kon wasn’t sure if the fear was because of the positions they were in, or if it was because Tim was partially hard. Kon didn’t know what to do, he was so confused and freaked out and oddly comfortable, so he just stayed there.

Tim kept staring at him. Until he must have realized how silly it all was, because he started laughing. Kon frowned. “What’s so funny?”

Tim swallowed his laughter. “It’s just… All the times I’ve fantasized about the first time you’d touch me, the first time you’d see me naked, none of what I pictured happened in the stupid _showers_.”

If Kon hadn’t known what to do before, he definitely didn’t know what to do now. “You. What? You thought about us?”

“Only every day for the last year and a half. Even with everything and everyone else in my life, it’s always come back to you.” Kon thought he saw a flicker of doubt go through Tim’s eyes, his eyebrows twitching slightly.

Kon couldn’t let Tim linger in doubt or fear or anything like that, because he’d _dreamed_ of Tim saying something like that for what felt like forever, so he leaned down and kissed him. Tim seemed to resist at first, maybe because he was surprised, but then he started to return the kiss, one hand rubbing through Kon’s hair, and nothing Kon had ever felt before was this _good_. Tim was a _great_ kisser.

Between the kiss and the water pounding onto Kon’s back, he was soon out of breath and he had to pull back. He got a good look at Tim, wet hair plastered to his head, his skin flushed from the heat of the water, his eyes squeezed shut… Until Tim’s blue eyes snapped open. They swallowed Kon until he felt like he couldn’t blink. He wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of one of those stares, wasn’t used to Tim not wearing his stupid mask at the Tower.

Tim took a deep breath. “You gonna say anything?”

Kon shook his head. “Yeah.”

Tim smiled at him. “Really?”

“Yeah. I mean.” Kon’s brain must have returned from its vacation because he finally had words to say. “I think about you, too.”

“Naked?”

“Not anymore. Now it’ll be a memory.” Kon couldn’t help but grin at his own joke, and Tim rolled his eyes.

Reaching the hand around Kon’s head to his chest to run his fingertips over it, Tim said, “For me, too.”

About that time, Kon realized his hand was still against Tim’s dick, except when Kon looked down he could see that Tim appeared to be fully erect. If Kon hadn’t already been aroused, he definitely would be now because Tim with a hard-on was fucking gorgeous. “What. Um. What do we do?”

“Could we maybe get out of this shower? I haven’t worried too much about athlete’s foot or anything, but the floor is still wet shower tiles, and I’ve already been in here too long.”

Tim wanted to leave _now_? Kon wasn’t sure if he could force himself away from Tim’s hard, damp body, let alone _walk_ anywhere. “What? I mean, yeah, we can go. Somewhere.”

Tim must have sensed that Kon was confused and reluctant, because as he coaxed Kon into standing, he offered, “Or we can just stand.”

“I like that way better.” When they were on their feet, Kon pushed Tim gently against the wall of the shower, trying to not hurt him, and leaned back down to kiss him again. Distracted by the water and Tim’s moans and every thought running through his head about what all of this could possibly mean for their friendship and yay for Tim’s tongue, Kon didn’t realize that he had moved close enough to Tim to thrust his groin against him. That meant he was close enough to Tim to…

Kon reached for Tim’s erection, his hand sliding along the damp skin. Tim’s dick was… was… _in_ his _hand_ , and Kon wanted to feel and squeeze and rub and basically just keep his hand there forever because he’d wanted this for so long and Tim felt so _good_. Tim thrust into his grip and moaned when Kon squeezed, and Kon couldn’t believe that he was already so close to coming.

Until Tim wrapped his hand around his cock, and it felt so good he thrust involuntarily into Tim’s hand.

Kon jerked back, surprised. Tim looked back at him, worried. “Is this okay, Kon?” Maybe he should have asked Tim that when he groped him…

“I. Uh.” How many different ways were there to say ‘fuck yeah!!’? Rather than pick one, Kon just leaned back in, Tim eagerly meeting him, Kon’s tongue the more dominant of the two and Tim seemed perfectly fine with that. Kon pressed his body against Tim’s, and it really didn’t matter at all that it moved both of them away from the water because Tim’s body was way hotter, in the way that Kon really wanted right now.

Tim pulled back a bit and moved to suck a bruise on Kon’s throat, and even though it meant he’d have to answer questions later, Kon didn’t care. All Kon could focus on was the water on his back and the hot guy sucking on his neck and the way Tim somehow had a knack for jerking off someone else. When Tim rubbed his thumb over the head of Kon’s cock and used his other hand to tweak Kon’s nipple, Kon couldn’t help but just go crazy, thrusting into Tim’s hand until it was all too much and he came _all_ over Tim.

Tim had wrapped his semi-free arm around Kon’s back, keeping Kon pressed against him until Kon was done twitching. As soon as the orgasmic haze lifted, he realized he still had Tim in hand, and he applied himself to making Tim feel as good as he did. He used his dominant hand to jerk Tim off and the other to reach around and grab Tim’s ass. He tried to suck on Tim’s neck but Tim pushed him away, and he assumed Tim wasn’t as cool with sex bruises as he was. He could handle that.

Back to kissing Tim’s mouth, taking his tongue, quashing Tim’s moans, and soon Tim was a shuddering, twitching, gasping boy coming on Kon.

Kon had been wrong before. _This_ felt the best of anything ever.

Tim looked at him, his eyes wide and dark, and asked, “Can we sit?”

Kon started to sink to his knees, but Tim shook his head. “Out of the water.” A few seconds to let the water clean them off, and both of them sat on the bench that ran opposite the showers.

Kon wore Tim’s towel, and Tim pulled on fresh tights and his mask. Tim practically sat on Kon, apparently wanting to be close, but not close enough to actually sit on him. Kon was mildly disappointed, since all he wanted was to get his hands back on Tim. The urge to touch was definitely outweighing how embarrassed he was that he had knocked Tim down and almost fondled him without permission.

After a few minutes, Tim spoke. “What just happened?”

“I have no idea. But I’m glad it was in the shower ‘cause it washed the cum off.”

“Yes, obviously we just had sex of some sort.”

“You sound freaked.” As freaked as Tim could ever sound, anyway. Kon hoped Tim didn’t regret anything, because this was definitely going on his list of Best Days Ever.

“I am, a little. I liked it, believe me, it’s just sudden.” Tim turned to look at him, and Kon had to stare in amazement.

“Sudden? Dude, you said you’ve had a thing for me for like a year and a half, and I’ve had a thing for you for like the same amount of time. This wasn’t sudden, this was way overdue.”

“Yeah?” Kon could tell Tim’s eyebrows were up in some sort of hopeful expression. It helped that the lenses weren’t in his mask, so he could see Tim’s eyes. Kon wondered what Tim would do if Kon hid all of his masks and he had to go around with his eyes visible all the time. He’d probably poke eye-holes into a sleep mask or something.

“Yeah. I’m horrified that I apparently moan like a chick when I come with another person, but I can live with that so long as you’re cool with it.”

“I want a recording of how you sound. I’d never suffer from impotence.” There was a smile sort of on Tim’s mouth, and definitely in his eyes.

Kon instantly decided he’d never try to hold back. “So, what does this do to us?”

“It depends. We’re either now going out, or we’re friends with benefits, or this was a one time thing that we’re going to acknowledge happened but never return to it.”

“Hell no on that last one. My vote is for the first thing, where you’re mine and I have permission to touch you whenever I want.” Tim cocked an eyebrow. Well, one side of his mask. “I mean, when you want to, too.”

“Didn’t stop you this time…” Before Kon could get horrified again, Tim bumped him with his shoulder. “Kidding.” Little bastard. “I think it’s safe to say I wanted this as much as you. I was sort of waiting for you to leave the shower so I could masturbate. You looked hot today, all worried about me and fighting and everything.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“I would of been in here jerking off, too, except you were here.”

“Well, I guess things worked out best all around.”

“Yeah.” Understatement of the _century_.

Kon watched as Tim smiled for real, and he had to smile back. He’d wanted Tim for so long, and it looked like he had him. Kon was powerless to the force drawing him in to kiss Tim, to claim his mouth, and Tim definitely went with the flow of it all. Tim kissed so well, with so much attention to detail or something, and Kon bet he could come just from kissing Tim, no touching at all.

Kon was thinking of suggesting maybe taking this upstairs so they could be somewhere more comfortable, but then Bart burst into the room. The speedster got as far as, “Hey, you guys have been in here forev-” until he practically howled in frustration. “Not you guys, too!!! Why am I the only straight guy here?!”

Kon looked up in time to hear the door shut. “Oops. So much for secrecy. If that’s what you wanted, I mean.”

“It would have been ideal, for now, but at least now you don’t have to try to explain the hickey on your neck.”

Kon brought his hand up to his throat to feel the bruise with his fingers. “I guess blaming it on the fight wouldn’t work.”

“Probably not.”

“What did Bart mean about him being the only straight guy?”

“You didn’t know? Gar and Vic have been a couple for ages.”

“Guess I was too busy checking you out to notice.”

“I’m not complaining.”

Kon kissed Tim on the cheek. “Didn’t think so.” Kon stood, cinching Tim’s towel more securely around his waist. “I guess the guys at your school were right, though, about you not liking girls.” 

Tim shrugged and smiled a wry little smile. “They’re idiots, but they are right. I just wasn’t sure you’d understand, so I didn’t say anything.”

“I think it’s safe to say I understand.” Kon grinned at Tim. “We should go. My clothes are here, covered in crap, and I’m wearing your towel. I at least want to get some clean jeans on.”

“And nothing else?” Since when had Tim become a gigantic flirt? It was one personality quirk Kon wanted Tim to keep.

“We’ll see.”

Tim stood and tugged on his clean t-shirt and tunic. Kon mourned the loss of Tim’s skin, even if now he couldn’t see the nasty bruise on Tim’s back from the scaffolding. They left the showers, and Kon had to fight the urge to hold Tim’s hand. He hadn’t gotten to touch Tim everywhere like he fantasized about, but that was okay because they had plenty of time.

Kon was never bitching about the communal showers _ever_ again.


End file.
